


Better Than Chocolate

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Ginny had a stressful day at work. Harry took it upon himself to make her feel better.





	Better Than Chocolate

Title: Better Than Chocolate  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: H/G  
Rating: Explicit   
Word Count: 3557  
Notes: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there was this awesome beta named Vixx…

Ginny Apparated into the living room, threw her satchel on the floor, kicked off her shoes and nearly tore her work robes in her desire to get them off. Muttering curses under her breath, she released her hair from its perfunctory ponytail, and shook it so it resembled a wild windswept mane around her red, freckled face. 

"Bloody hell, could people be any more dense?!" she said thickly, as she untucked the blouse from the waistband of her plain black skirt. "Harry!" 

There was no answer, but then her eyes came to rest on a piece of parchment on the table by the sofa. She picked it up, and as her eyes skimmed over the note, her frown was slowly replaced by a smile. 

"Gin – Take off your clothes, put on this blindfold, and come into the bedroom. – Harry."

"Mmm, I like the sound of this," she said, as she picked up the long strip of dark burgundy satin that had been left on the table with the note. She draped it around her neck, then proceeded to divest herself of the confining work clothes. Then she tied the blindfold around her head and made her way carefully across the room. She put her hand on the doorknob and leaned gently against the door; then she noticed a soft, flowery scent. 

"I've decided that we are going to spend the entire evening naked," Harry's voice emanated from the far left side of the room; there was a faint echo attached to it, which made her assume he was in or near the loo. 

"The entire evening, hm? What brought on this groundbreaking idea?" Ginny asked, as she shut the door behind her. The room was warm, and yet she felt goosebumps along her arms. She shivered with anticipation, and her hands absently brushed across her breasts. Her nipples went hard. 

"No reason." 

"How in Merlin's name did you know how much I needed this?"

"Ginny Weasley, after all of our years together, I think I'd know when you need a good old fashioned shag." Harry's voice was suddenly right in front of her. The heat from his body radiated onto her. He punctuated the last word with a tantalizing flick of his tongue against her neck.

Her mouth spread into a grin. "When can I take this blindfold off?"

"Soon." 

She felt something brush against her leg, and instinctively she grabbed at it. She immediately recognized the hot, swollen flesh of Harry's cock. "No, now," she said. "I need it now."

"Patience, Miss Weasley. Patience." Harry chuckled, as he took her hand away. Then he silenced her by covering her lips with his. Without touching her anywhere else, he kissed her slowly, as his tongue slipped between her teeth. She groaned, arching herself toward him; but he continued to deny her, all the while deepening the kiss. 

"Now!" she murmured into his mouth. 

"Not yet." 

"You know, I can just as easily Imperio you, and have you take me right here, on the floor." 

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun, now, would it?" 

"Speak for yourself. Oh!" To brace herself, she put her hands up against his chest, and maddeningly he took them away. But instead, he took her right hand, and began to lead her across the room. 

"Just follow me," he said. 

"Where are we going now?" 

"You'll find out." 

"If you tell me to be patient again, so help me…wow, that smells fantastic. What did you do?" 

They stepped onto the cold, smooth tile of the bathroom floor. The air was laced with the scent of what she now recognized as lavender. 

Harry continued to lead her farther into the room. Then, quite suddenly, he lifted her off her feet and began to slowly lower her down. Before long she was enveloped by warm water that just barely reached the top of her breasts. She felt something tickling her skin, which she realized was a thin layer of soapy bubbles.

"Come on, I'm taking this ruddy thing off now," she said impatiently, and moved to unfasten the blindfold. He didn't stop her. She untied it, and let it fall onto the floor. Then she found herself submerged in the bathtub in a sea of bubbles. The room was lit only by purple candles. Harry stood in front of her, wearing nothing but a satisfied smile.

"What do you think?" he said. 

"I think I'm the luckiest witch on the planet," she replied, and lifted her arm from the water. Curling her fingers, she beckoned him closer. "Now, come on. I don't want to bathe alone." 

Harry leaned comfortably against the wall, and began to stroke himself. "I was thinking I'd stand here and watch." 

"You are a sick pervert." Ginny smirked. 

"Oh yeah, I'm bloody sick." 

"Now, what should I do first?" Bracing herself against the side of the tub, she lifted the washcloth from the basin next to her, and dipped it slowly in the water. Then she sat up, until the top half of her breasts just peeked out from above the water and the thin layer of bubbles; her nipples appeared then disappeared with the movement of the water. 

"Breasts would be very, very good."

"Left, or right?" she said, the cloth hovering over her chest.

"Left." Harry smiled lazily, his hands steadily stroking his shaft. By now, his erection was sticking straight out at her; it was as if his cock was seeking her entrance completely of its own volition. Even while submerged in the water, the space between her legs throbbed; she felt an aching need for him to be inside her.

"Left, it is." Ginny straightened, bending slightly to the right, to expose her left breast. Then she arched her back just slightly to move her breast forward, and lowered the cloth onto her skin. Then she began to massage herself slowly, gently, making sure to pay a lot of attention to her rock hard nipple. Every few seconds she would stop and let the air hit her, watching Harry's eyes glaze over as her breast sparkled with the light reflecting off her wet skin. Then she turned, and repeated the process with her right breast. 

"Ooooohhhh…." Harry's hips convulsed, and eyes started to close. Ginny felt a momentary flicker of alarm; he looked as though he was going to pass out. 

"Careful," she said. A delicious tremor of anticipation washed over her as he took not one, but two steps closer to the tub. His eyes were open again; she was immersed in a sea of green. 

"I'm fine," he breathed. "Hell, I'm more than fine. I'm bloody fantastic." 

"Good. Because I need you to help me with something." She got to her feet and stood there for a long moment, her feet anchored to the bathmat; she let him take her in, his eyes skimming over every inch of her glistening, soapy skin. 

"What's that?"

"I need you to do me a big favor." She smiled, and touched the washcloth to her cunt, pressing it against her clit. “I can’t quite get this spot here. Do it for me?”

"Bloody hell…." Harry groaned, straining against the pressure of his now massive erection.

She held up the washcloth in one hand, and beckoned to him with the other.

“Um…Gin, can I be honest?” 

"Always." Ginny stroked the washcloth between her legs, and bit her lip against the rising pressure of the blood rushing to her swollen cunt. A small cry escaped her throat. 

“I’d rather we skip the bathing and go straight to the shagging.” 

“So you’re absolutely sure?” 

“Positive.” Harry looked as though he were in excruciating pain. “Thing is…I can’t walk.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry, let me fix that for you.” She climbed out of the tub, dripping wet, and raised herself onto the balls of her feet. She walked right into his member, sighing with pleasure as he filled her up. He was thrusting hard and fast; her breasts were shaking and she felt hot. Her hair fell into her eyes. She loved it.

“Do it harder,” she urged him as she dug her nails into his shoulders. “Harder!” 

“Oh…fuck…Ginny…” 

“Come on, Potter, that’s the best you can do? Fuck me harder!” She tightened her grip on his shoulders, and curled her legs around him. His arms tensed as he struggled to hold her; meanwhile his knees were beginning to give out. So she helped him, easing them both onto the floor while barely interrupting their frenzied thrusting. With the pressure of his body on top of her, she thought there was a distinct possibility that she would break her tailbone. But instead she ignored the pain and cupped her fingers around his firm buttocks, arching her hips to keep him as far inside her as she could. 

When he finally came, he erupted in a deafening groan that bounced off the walls. The muscles in his neck grew tense, and his head was thrown back; strands of hair clung to the side of his face. Then he slumped over her, and her fingers played through his hair while he pillowed his head against her breasts. 

“Bloody hell, that was fantastic,” he said, breathing heavily. 

She smiled. “What do you mean, ‘was’?”

Harry raised his head and looked at her through tousled bangs. His lips curled into a smile. "Are you saying you want more?"

"If you can handle it."

"Oh, I think I can." He teased her taut nipples with his tongue. 

"In fact, I have a bit of a challenge for you." 

"A challenge, ey? I like challenges." Harry shifted his body higher and hovered over her, flicking his tongue on the bottom of her chin. 

"I thought you would." She grabbed him between the legs. His look of surprise relaxed into satisfaction as her hands began to slowly move up and down the length of his shaft.

"What's the challenge, then?"

"Sex." 

"Sex?" Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Yes. It's simple, we just keep having sex until one of us gives out. The loser has to serve the winner breakfast in bed every weekend for a month." 

"Well, I'd say you're at a bit of a disadvantage, then. Being a full-time Quidditch player I have a good deal of stamina. I could go for days." 

"That's true, I am at somewhat of a disadvantage. Considering that even if I win I'll still have to endure your cooking for a month. Maybe I ought to give in right now." Ginny winked.

Harry attacked her with his fingers, tickling her until she erupted into peals of laughter. Then quite abruptly he stopped, looked at her intently, and kissed her. "You're on," he said. 

"One thing though, can we start somewhere other than the floor? I think I'm getting a ruddy bruise on my back, and you remember when Mum saw that bruise on my hip?" 

"How can I forget? I still can't look her in the face." Harry's cheeks flushed. His fingers brushed over her right hip bone, then he scooted down the length of her body to kiss her in the exact spot that he had just touched, and where six weeks ago she had acquired a very ugly bruise from a round of shagging in the bathtub. "Why didn't you do a concealer charm on it?" 

"Well, I was actually kind of proud of it. Of course I didn't expect my mum to see it, but still…" Ginny dug her fingers into his hair as he moved farther down her body; she was gently, but firmly directing him where she wanted him to go. "Oh yes, right there…Mmmm, that's perfect…" she groaned, as his lips skimmed over the fiery red bush between her legs. Her hips contracted, and her legs began to close around his head. His fingers slipped between her folds, teasing her clit. "The way I see it…oh, yes…you haven't really shagged properly until you've got a big fat bruise." 

"You really are mental, you know that?" He looked at her across the flat expanse of her stomach and grinned. Then he bent his head down, parting her legs with his hands, and buried his tongue inside her. He swirled it around, applying pressure just enough to make her moan. His mouth sucked on her engorged clitoris, his hands kneaded the flesh of her buttocks. 

"Oh fuck….oh fuck!!! " She screamed as she drew closer to climax; she thrust her hips forward so fast that her shoulder knocked into the floor. "Ow! Bollucks…" 

Harry looked up. "Are you all--?"

"If you stop now, I will bloody kill you," she said, even as her shoulder began to throb. She shifted her weight just enough to ease the pain, and closed her eyes. The pleasurable sensation of Harry's tongue deep inside her, and the slow, purposeful strokes bringing her right to the edge – she didn't think it was possible to feel this much longing. It consumed her; she never wanted it to stop. 

Then she came; her entire body went limp. When she closed her eyes she saw nothing but a collage of colors washed up against her lids. When she opened her eyes again, Harry was hovering over her; his chest was heaving, and his hair matted around his face. Sweat beaded around his hairline.

"Fuck, you taste amazing," he said. He flicked her nipples, teasing them with his thumb and forefinger. She whimpered. 

"Well I'm sure I taste even better in the bedroom." 

"You sure your shoulder isn't--?"

"Are you saying you're tired already, because if you are, I can start planning my breakfast menu…" 

"Hell, no." Harry lifted himself off her; his cock was already growing stiff. "I told you, I can go for days," he said, in response to the look on her face. "Unless you're tired…"

Ginny got up, and flicked her thumb and forefinger against his erection. He groaned and grabbed for her hands, but she was too fast; he chased her into the bedroom, where he tackled her on the bed. Gripping her wrists, he hovered over her, his cock dangling tantalizingly over her already wet entrance. 

"Wait, one second." She licked her lips. Then in one swift movement, she'd broken free of his grip, pushed him backward and had him pinned against the pillows while she leaned over him, her firm, ripe breasts teasing his chest. His erection was pressed firmly against her stomach. "There, that's much better." 

"I'll say it is. Have I told you that you have the most brilliant breasts?" He moved to take her left breast in his mouth. 

"Not today, no," she purred, as his tongue encircled her nipple; then he nipped her with his teeth and smiled when she squealed. 

"I wish we could go naked all the time, just so I could look at your breasts whenever I want." 

“Well we might be able to work something out.” Her hands slipped off his wrists and slid down his sides, then came together around the base of his cock. "I'll bet you taste pretty amazing," she said, massaging his balls. 

"Oooh…fuck…." Harry grunted, bucking against the slow, purposeful movement of her fingers along his shaft. "Do it, Gin. Do it." 

But she waited, enjoying the sight of his athletic physique, rigid with anticipation. Then she moved her head down between his legs, running her tongue up the entire length of his penis. She licked up and down, imagining it was covered in her favorite strawberry ice cream. With one hand still holding his balls, she applied pressure as she flicked her tongue back and forth along the head; then she took him inside her mouth, licking and sucking him. 

“Yes…oh gods…there…Gin, you are fantastic…” 

She knew when he was close when the low gutteral moan left his throat; his body shuddered, and he dug his fingers into her shoulders. She didn't like for him to come in her mouth, so she took her mouth off him, and finished him off with her hand; he came on the sheets, and some of it spilled on her. She glided her tongue over his wet cock, taking some in her mouth.

"Better than chocolate," she said with a wink, licking her lips.

"Gods, I love you," Harry said, breathing heavily. His eyes were half-closed, and cheeks were flushed. He looked the way he did after consuming a huge meal at the Burrow; completely satiated, and a little sleepy.

"Do you?"

"Fuck, yes." 

"Do you love me enough to make me breakfast for the rest of the month?" She sat up, still straddling him, and tickled his chest with her fingers. She smiled coyly, as his hands came up around her wrists and grabbed her. 

"Maybe not that much," he quipped, and flipped her over.

"Mmm, then what do you have planned?" 

"Are you up for a change of scenery?" 

He didn't give her time to respond; the next thing she knew she was being yanked up by her navel, spinning through pitch black, before she landed with a resounding thump on something hard that sent waves of pain up her back and her shoulders. She felt like she was lying on paper; it was sliding beneath her when she moved. 

"What did you do?" Ginny said, and propped herself up on her elbows she realized with a mixture of excitement and disbelief that he had Apparated them to her office. The room was dark, but a sliver of light showed under the door; every few minutes the shadow of someone's feet would move past. "Bloody hell, Harry... this is insane, my boss is right across the hall, she works late!"

"You mean, Miranda?" Harry winked. He drew her into a kiss, gradually deepening it as his arms encircled her back and lifted her up against him. 

"Fuck, Harry, we can't---" Ginny breathed, even as she arched her hips into his growing erection. 

"You want to give up?" His hands circled around her waist and came up her stomach to her breasts, which he took firmly in his fingers. He lifted them up, closing his lips over her right breast. She emitted a throaty chirping sound, and found herself grasping for his cock, which she guided between her thighs. Scooting closer, she opened her legs and touched the head of his cock to her entrance. As he slid inside her, she worked her fingers against her clit to double the pleasure. 

Voices passed outside the door, and each time that happened Ginny hesitated – but only for a split second. She craned her ears to listen for the distinctive voice of her boss; while she felt pangs of relief whenever she realized it wasn't her, at the same time part of her wanted to be caught. The idea of her demanding, straightlaced boss watching her fuck her fiancé made her incredibly hot.

"What if she's watching?" she breathed, sinking her teeth into the soft, sweaty flesh of Harry's neck. He pulled her close, his hands curled around her buttocks. Paper crumpled beneath their thighs. He took her hand away from her clit and thrust himself inside her completely. 

"Let's give her a show, then." 

"I could get sacked." Nevertheless Ginny smiled. 

"Well you hate this bloody job anyway, right? I keep telling you you should just leave, if it makes you so crazy." 

"Hermione recommended me for this job, and it's only been a year. I'd feel bad. Oh crikey …" Ginny completely lost her train of thought as the heat rose within her belly and spread through her limbs; Harry was grinding against her, sliding in and out of her at a slow, steady pace. His mouth was once again thoroughly engrossed in the pleasuring of her breasts. "Besides, what would I do with myself?"

"I can think of something." Harry chuckled, and it vibrated against her chest. Then he moaned, eyes closing; seconds later he came inside her, trickling down the inside of her thighs, and onto her desk.

"I'll never be able to work productively at this desk again," Ginny deadpanned, as Harry eased her completely onto her back and peeled locks of hair away from her face. As he looked into her eyes, his face took on a serious expression. 

"I meant it, about quitting," he said. "I've never seen you so miserable. You should be doing something because you love it, not because you have to." 

"But I don't know what I want to do yet." 

"So find out. Just don't waste any more time here pushing papers for that old cow. I want you to be happy, Gin. That's all." Harry kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I am happy." She took his face in her hands. "I could have a job cleaning dragon dung, and I'd be happy as long as I could come home to you every night. But I promise, I'll keep all my options open. If it gets to be too much, I'll quit." 

Harry looked vaguely disappointed, but the slight nod of his head told her that he understood. 

"Now you know what would make me very happy?"

"What?"

"Take me home, and shag me until I can't see straight." 

"I think I can do that." Harry smiled.

"Then you can make me French Toast in the morning," she said, and winked.


End file.
